He Feels Too
by Pee-Chan
Summary: Songfic. Why do many believe that warriors do not feel? Because they do; even the weaker ones.


Kim Ferron owns the song and Akira Toriyama owns DBZ and I own neither, k?  
  
This is a songfic on Yamcha's thoughts on his break-up with Bulma. Yeah, I don't care if not many people like him because I do and I really don't think that Bulma was the one doing ALL the suffering in the break-up, if any at all. Anyway, enjoy!!!  
  
Nothing But You  
  
Yamcha stepped out of his flat, and drew in a deep shattered breath. It had finally happened, as much as he had tried to keep otherwise. Bulma had broken up with him for the last time.  
He looked up into the sky. It was overcast, but Yamcha felt like he couldn't stay inside his flat any longer. If it rained, it rained.  
  
...I think I'll go for a walk Maybe out in the rain...  
  
He started down his driveway, stopping momentarily to look at his car. He had gone to pick her up for so many dates in that car. That was the last straw for him. In the middle of his driveway, Yamcha broke down in tears.  
  
...Maybe let be tears roll down my face And I'd feel the pain...  
  
He felt as if he was being torn apart from the inside. How was he supposed to go on? Bulma was his everything. Yamcha started running, away from his car, away from his flat, away from everything that reminded him of her.  
  
Maybe think about something Maybe think about you...  
  
But it was no use. Right now all he could think about was Bulma and what they had together. Or what they used to have. Thinking of how much fun they used to have eased the pain for a moment.  
  
Yeah you can't hurt me now You know you can't hurt me now You can't hold me down...  
  
Yamcha's run slowed to a walk. He looked up to see the outskirts of a forest, which he decided to walk next to. Perhaps the sound of nature would help him to think. He had nowhere to be right now which gave him all the time in the world.  
  
And i've got plenty of time Time to figure it out Time to think about you and me Whatever that was all about...  
  
What were he and Bulma really about? Were they really anything? To him, yes. Bulma was his first and his only. Sure he lookd, but who did he come back to at the end of the day? Not that it mattered anymore.  
  
Got nothing to prove Got nothing to say No I guess you never though you were good for me anyway...  
  
It wasn't like she never looked either. Yamcha grew angry. They both trusted each other not to go off with another person, then she had moved on from him to Vegeta, the one person who had tried to kill everyone of their friends. It wasn't right! .  
  
Got nothing to lose Nothing but you...  
  
It was two days since Bulma had called and told Yamcha that they were over. The pain hadn't eased any. Yamcha need something to help get rid of the memories. An idea sprung to his mind and he grabbed one of his hover- car capsules, before heading outside. He threw the capsule to the ground and jumped into the vehicle once the smoke had cleared.  
  
I think i'll go for a ride Til my memory fades Roll down the windows and glide Down 75 to the Everglades Maybe light up a joint And take a walk on the moon...  
  
The cool air on Yamcha's face was refreshing. He looked at all the city lights underneath him as he flew over South City. Then he looked up at the moon, which was full. And then Yamch began to realise that even without someone there to enjoy it with you, the world was still beautiful. Right now, Bulma couldn't hurt him.  
  
Yeah you can't reach me now You know you can't touch me now You can't hold me down...  
  
Yamcha settled back into the seat and enjoyed the ride. In his moments of peaces he always went back to his happier memories. Peace gave him time to think.  
  
And i've got plenty of time Time to figure it out Time to think about you and me Whatever that was all about Got nothing to prove Got nothing to say No I guess U never thought you were good for me anyway Got nothing to lose Nothing but you...  
  
By the time Yamcha had gotten home, he was feeling low again. Whilst he was thinking, his thoughts had once again drifted back to his lost love. How was she able to still keep hurting him?  
  
Why do you have to be so unkind? Why do I have to be so inclined To lose my mind?...  
  
Yamcha realised with sudden certainty that Bulma's break-up with him would keep haunting him for a while.  
  
Well i've got plenty of time Time to figure it out Time to think about you and me Whatever that was all about...  
  
While he would continue to hurt and not be able to express his feelings, he knew that if he let himself be consumed by it, that he would lose Bulma forever....as a lover and as a friend.  
  
Got nothing to prove Got nothing to say No I guess U never thought you were good for me anyway Got nothing to lose Nothing but you...  
  
And he knew that would hurt the most of all, so he pulled himself back together momentaily, and went back outside to continue his training in the lead up to the androids.  
  
Nothing but you.....  
  
Whoo yea, I think I'm getting the hang of this online fic stuff!!! Review and tell me what you thought of this one guys!! And a HUGE thanks to everyone else who took the time to read and review my other fics. You guys are the reason people keep writing and I thank you!!! Ja ne. 


End file.
